Talk:Nickelodeon Japan/@comment-5522692-20150413032000/@comment-1294712-20150414203735
My Life As A Teenage Robot was popular there, and SpongeBob SquarePants was popular for a short while. However, Animax, the broadcaster of the show once the Japanese Nick shut down, cancelled the show a year or so ago because of their love for Kei Tomiyama, airing anime staring him such as ''Spooky Kitaro, ''Chibi Maruko Chan, and at one point Candy Candy. When combined, Kei Tomiyama's anime works can be seen eight times a day on the network. At this rate, they might as well air the Japanese dub of Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie starring Mr. Tomiyama as Scarecrow! Animax's cruddy treatment ruins the chances of the second SpongeBob movie doing well in Japanese theaters-how on Earth will it do well if no channel airs the show? Though I read that the first movie got the same treatment anime movies get here in America-it was a limited release, so maybe that will happen to this one as well. Not only did this bug bite Animax, TV Tokyo will cancel anything Nick if it fails to grab viewers after a year and replace it with repeats of a more popular show. Dora The Explorer got low ratings that were lower than Anpanman or Shugo Chara! Party!, and was soon canned for reruns of Tamagotchi!, which is far more popular than anything on Nick in Japan because they added idol characters like Lovelitchi/Lovelin, Yumemitchi and Kiraratchi.. I recall watching the episodes where a human came to Tamagotchi Planet in the slot Dora once held back when I had Japanese TV for a year and a half. And Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles got cancelled for Yo-Kai Watch reruns (In case you don't know, it's a show coming to America this fall about a boy named Keita Amano, who will be given the similar-sounding name Nathan Adams in the dub, who can see ghosts that cause problems such as long bathroom lines and people getting sweaty in the summertime with a special watch) It was first a videogame like Pokemon was, and has now exploded into a phenomenon. The Ninja Turtles movie did okay there, but surprisingly, the new version of Annie made more money when it flopped here. It's soundtrack is also the second best-selling movie soundtrack on Amazon, only beaten by the CD of the latest Pretty Cure All-Stars film. Nick has died down in popularity over in Japan. The most popular Western Animated shows there are Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Shaun The Sheep, Curious George, and anything by Walt Disney Pictures or Walt Disney Television Animation. Frozen and Sofia the First ''seem to be very popular at the moment. SpongeBob? He used to be #96 on the Kids and Family DVD ranking right after ''Crayon Shin-Chan: Very Tasty! B-Class Gourmet Survival, but he's now gone, replaced by Thomas The Tank Engine: Hero Of The Rails. So for Nickelodeon in Japan, chances are slim...unless you get aired by luck, but no matter what, you're gonna be replaced by something that's more popular!